Integrated passive devices (IPDs) are passive devices such as capacitors and inductors that are fabricated in the form of integrated circuit. Recently, the IPDs are employed in SOCs, and built in the package structure. Problems with the integration of IPDs may include, for example, the electrical resistance of the interconnection structures between the IPDs and the active devices being too high, and thus adversely influencing electrical performance of the package structure.